1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording X-ray radiation pictures, in particular in the cosmic space, which apparatus includes an X-ray radiation source, a sample holder, a motor-driven photographic recording unit, a control unit and a high voltage source.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Apparatuses of this kind have been used, among other applications, as a technique for testing metals. Apparatuses performing the rapid taking of sequential pictures have been used to test movements in molten metals or alloys. Above all, the behavior of alloy elements in molten metal alloys under space conditions without the influence of gravity is of high scientific interest, because knowledge may be gained therefrom which, for instance, can be used to produce metals of highest purity.
It is known in the art to use X-ray radiation devices for testing metals. To record the X-ray picture, devices have been used which may change the X-ray film for pictures in a rapid sequence. Picture frequencies up to 12 frames per second have heretofore been realized only by roll film changers making use of an unperforated film having a width of not more than 30 cm which is drawn from a supply roller through a gap between two reinforcing sheets. In taking the picture, the film is held flat, exposed and wound subsequently on a collecting roller. It is necessary in this process to alternatively accelerate and decelerate relatively high masses (wide film rolls). Thus, the roll film changers require a strong drive and a stable transport system. Moreover, the requirements concerning the mechanical properties of the film are very high. Additionally, the X-ray source combined with such a film changer has to provide a high voltage generator which is endowed with a repetivity sufficient for such rapid, repeated operation of the X-ray tube. The known X-ray devices having such performance characteristics are generally not suitable to be used in space because either their dimensions or their weight do not comply with the respective requirements for transport to the space environment.